Truth Be Told
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline goes over to Elena's house because she wants to make up with Elena but when she gets here she doesn't understand what has happened. She notices somebody lying on the living room floor and she goes in not know that there is a barrier. What happens with Klaus and Caroline when they're stuck in the living room for four days? Ratings may change ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is the beta'd version of this chapter! Yes, I know i should have gotten a beta when I first started but I didn't, so re-read this chapter if you'd like because there are some changes :)

Thank you to my beta tvdbloodlust-tumblr for fixing up this chapter!

* * *

Klaus stood on the porch of the Gilbert house with tears welling in his eyes. He saw his brother's body burn before him and couldn't help the feeling of despair that went through him.

Kol wasn't supposed to die... He only intended to dagger him until he was able to secure and destroy the cure, only to be reunited with his youngest brother in time.

He saw Elena and Jeremy standing there, both looking at him with fear in their eyes.

"What did you do!?" Klaus yelled out, enraged.

"We had no other choice, Klaus." The doppelganger stated anxiously.

Klaus looked at his brother's decomposing corpse and fought the urge to rip both Gilbert's heads off and be done with them.. and every problem in this godforsaken town.

"I will burn this house to the ground and when you try to flee I will kill you without a second thought." Klaus said dangerously low, making sure Elena and Jeremy could still hear his promise.

"If you kill us, you'll never get to the cure." The hunter said stepping in front of Elena protectively.

Klaus smirked at their stupidity and self-centredness and dictated, "I was never going to use the cure. I was going to destroy it. LET ME IN!" Klaus yelled out, banging against the protective barrier both Gilbert's appreciated.

Both of them jumped back as fear coursed through them, stumbling towards the kitchen.

Klaus suddenly grabbed his head in excruciating pain, his eyes rolling back and he fell to his knees in agony. Bonnie walked straight into the house and demanded, "Let him in, Jeremy."

Jeremy and Elena looked at one another, confused but they agreed, trusting Bonnie. Elena nodded, comforting her brother. "Come in."

When Klaus heard those words all of the pain subsided and he immediately ran into the house, feeling nothing but rage coursing through his veins. He was going to make them suffer, he would make them regret even the thought of killing Kol. Elena wasn't going to have it easy... First he would kill Jeremy, making Elena watch as the life disappeared from her precious little brother's eyes. He would follow that up by killing the Salvatore's, stringing that out as unpleasantly as possible, almost fitting mirroring the way she's treated both brothers... After Klaus was done with them he would make Elena wish for death. He would not spare her. Not now. No amount of hybrids were worth it knowing the cause of his brothers death was allowed to happily live her life.

"Go into the living room!" Bonnie yelled out towards Elena and Jeremy, watching them eagerly agree, hoping whatever Bonnie had in mind would work.

Elena and Jeremy ran into the living room, looking behind them as Klaus ran after them. He was about to grab the doppelganger and twist her neck to feel some ounce of satisfaction when there was suddenly a barrier in between himself and Elena.

He banged on the invisible barrier and Bonnie stood forward, with a satisfied look on her face.

"Witch! Let me out. You can't do this!" Klaus yelled out, beginning to tire from his relentless efforts to escape. How dare they undermine him.

"You don't know what I can do, Klaus." Bonnie said before turning away from him and walking towards Elena and Jeremy. They left the house and Klaus was stuck in the living room, completely stunned that they had managed to pull this off.

He paced in the little space that was available, fuming. This was far from what he thought tonight would hold. Suddenly, he noticed an object lying on the floor under the coffee table. He picked it up and noticed that it was an iPhone with earphones tangled haphazardly and a lone crack down the screen.

Klaus unlocked it and he saw a picture of Kol smiling, looking genuinely happy. Klaus held the iPhone close to his chest and fell to his knees, clutching it to his heart. He lost another brother once again and he couldn't do anything about it.. Not yet at least.

Klaus would kill them all and he wouldn't blink twice, no amount of revenge would match up to what they've done... Klaus grabbed a pillow from the couch and dropped it onto the floor, lowering his head onto it with a weak sigh.

As he lay down he went to the photo gallery in the iPhone. There were over 2,000 pictures of Kol, making Klaus blink restlessly, trying to avoid his tears from spilling over. The majority of the pictures were of himself and numerous girls. Klaus couldn't help but smirk at Kol's antics, he always was the sibling who saw and seeked the fun side of eternal life. Klaus stopped at a picture of him and all of his siblings. It was the night of the ball his mother had thrown, before the guests began to arrive. He remembered Rebekah's incessant demands for them to take a picture together, muttering something about it being great that they were all back together. At the back of the photograph was Kol and himself, Kol's arm draped over Klaus' shoulder.

He looked through each of the photos with despair. Even though there were times he couldn't stand Kol's presence, he still loved him and always would. Nothing was more important than the bond of family.

Klaus turned to his side and faced the television. If he was going to be stuck in here for a length of time he'd have to occupy himself. The worst thing he could do would be to let his mind wander to his brother. He went to the music channels and noticed a bunch of new rap songs on there. He couldn't stand the majority of the music in this time, he found it completely unpleasant, but he turned it on anyway. He listened to each song fighting the never ending urge to rip his own hair out, but it effectively drowned out his thoughts.

Eventually, he found himself looking over his shoulder to Kol's rotting body. Klaus closed his eyes and tears began to fall freely. He didn't wipe them away, he just let them go.

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed and decided to call Elena. She dialed Elena's number and sighed when she got connected to voicemail. Caroline huffed in annoyance, this was becoming a regular occurrence, because she knew that Elena was still mad at her for telling Stefan that she'd slept with Damon. She tried to call her again but she still wouldn't answer.

Caroline huffed loudly as she got off of her bed and stormed over to her closet. There was no way Elena could stay mad at her for telling Stefan, he would have found out eventually. Better coming from a friend than him walking in on them, Caroline thought. She chose a pair of beige sweat pants and threw a sweatshirt over her black tank top. Lazily she went downstairs, grabbing her keys from the table beside the door and headed for Elena's house.

Caroline was exhausted, she had spent the past two days in the Lockwood mansion with Tyler. He was mourning his mother's death and she knew she couldn't leave him on his own. She felt horrible for his loss, being as close to Mrs Lockwood as she was. She whispered reassuring words into his ear and held him for the majority of the time she was there. That was all they did.

Caroline got to the Town Square and pulled her car up to the 24 hour liquor store. She got four bottles of champagne and when the cashier asked her for ID she had to compel him. Oh the perks of being a vampire.

After throwing the champagne into the backseat of her car she went to the pizzeria, buying a large pizza for her and Elena to share. Hopefully.

Caroline soon got to the Gilbert household and noticed immediately that something wasn't right. Elena's car was gone and she didn't notice any light coming from the house. She turned the door knob and was surprised that it opened. That was strange, she thought. Elena would always lock her doors. She quietly tiptoed her way in and focused her hearing to see if anybody was home. There were no sounds.

She quietly walked into the living room, glancing around expecting the worst when she noticed someone lying on the floor facing the black screen of the television. She immediately thought that it was Matt as she noticed blonde hair so she walked into the living room, instantly worried and dropped the pizza and champagne onto the couch before crouching down beside him.

She noticed it was Klaus lying there with newly shed tears spilling down his face, trailing down his cheeks. He had earphones in his ears and held an iPhone close to himself, as if it were some sort of safety net.

"Klaus?" Caroline stammered.

Klaus turned at the sound of his name and didn't recognize who it was, the tears that pooled in his eyes blinding him momentarily. He quickly leaped effortlessly at the intruder and positioned himself on top of them, pinning them to the floor. His eyes yellowed and his fangs prolonged.

It was Caroline, he realised as she whimpered softly under him.

He got off of her quickly and made his way to the couch. He sat down silently, resuming his new pastime of looking at Kol's phone and thinking of how different his life will be without his brother in it.

"Klaus, what happen?" Caroline asked softly as she got off of the floor and walked over to him.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" Klaus asked tiredly, expecting her efforts of distraction as usual.

"I came over because I wanted to see Elena."

"Well she's not here. Just go." Klaus complained.

"Wait, why are you even here? Tell me what happened!" Caroline yelled out frustrated. Gosh this guy had a serious case of mood swings, she thought.

Klaus looked up at Caroline sadly. He didn't need nor want her seeing him like this. Weak. Useless. Pathetic.

Caroline noticed the sad, detached look in Klaus' eyes and she sat down next to him.

"Please tell me what happened." Caroline insisted more calmly.

"You're friend's brother killed my brother." Klaus simply said.

"What?" Caroline asked not believing what he was saying. She had no clue that this was going to happen. Her friends had obviously kept her out of the loop yet again. She looked over the couch towards the kitchen and then she noticed it, eliciting a small gasp. Kol's body was rotting inches away from his brother. She instantly felt sympathetic for Klaus, having to sit here all night would be torture. Then she remembered that if an original was killed, that meant that their whole lineage would be killed as well. Her friend's have killed god only knows how many people when killing Kol.

"Why would they do that?" Caroline asked angrily. Did Elena even think about those innocent vampires that were just like them? She wondered.

"I don't know, but once I get out of here I will kill them. Elena. Jeremy. Bonnie. Damon and Stefan. All of them."

"You can't do that." Caroline said shocked.

"Watch me." Klaus said with no emotion in his voice.

"Please, don't hurt them Klaus. I'll do anything you want just leave them be." Caroline begged.

"Leave them be? I will not let them get away with my brother's murder. I will avenge Kol's death." Klaus said firmly, moving only to look Caroline straight in the eyes, emphasising the sincerity of his promise.

Caroline looked down sadly and then a thought occurred to her, "Why are you still here?" She observed.

"Your witchy friend did some spell that doesn't allow me to get out."

"You're kidding." Caroline said and face palmed herself. Sometimes Caroline thought that they didn't have any common sense at all. Leaving Klaus in here with his brother's body would only make him more furious.

"Please, love. Just go. I want to be left alone." Klaus pleaded, his voice shaky from crying earlier.

Caroline silently nodded and got off of the couch. She left the champagne and pizza sitting and turned to head to the front door.

"Aren't you going to take your stuff?" Klaus asked as he motioned to the discarded bottles and box.

"I think you need it more than me." Caroline said honestly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Suddenly, she was knocked back as she tried to get out of the living room but she kept on slamming into an invisible barrier.

"Wonderful…" Caroline said sarcastically.

Klaus looked up at her confused and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Looks like Bonnie's spell doesn't allow any vampire to get out."

Klaus smirked. "Well, this should be interesting.." Klaus said with a half grin on his face.

"Ugh!" Caroline huffed as she sat on the couch. "This can't be happening!" Caroline screamed out angrily.

"But it is, I promise to behave." Klaus said innocently.

Caroline looked to him and noticed that there was still sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Klaus." Caroline said honestly.

Klaus nodded at her and sat down on the floor. He couldn't look at her, not now and he sure as hell didn't need her pity.

* * *

There you have it! The beta'd version :) I hope this chapter was better than the original.

Thank you to Katarina again :)

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is the next bet'ad chapter. Thank you to my beta tvdbloodlust(tumblr) for helping me out :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline and Klaus sat in silence in the living room, both not knowing what to say. Caroline cringed as it began to turn awkward, so she decided to speak up.

"Tell me about him." Caroline said softly.

Klaus turned to Caroline when he heard her voice and looked at her surprised. Did she really care? Prior to now she had always been the most pleasant person to him in town. Despite that, he wasn't sure if she really meant it.

"Do you even care?" Klaus asked curiously, though harsher than he wanted.

"Yes.." Caroline replied, trying to ignore the twinge of hurt that went through her with his words.

Klaus got off the living room floor. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Caroline. With a sigh, he dismissed the thought of regret and opened up to her.

"Kol and I never got along. Not really, even when we were human but we still loved each other. The only reason I daggered him in the first place was because the thought of losing him was to much for me to handle. I couldn't, not after Henrik. Kol was always such an arrogant arse and I couldn't stand his presence most of the time, but at the end of the day he was my brother. My own flesh and blood, and I cared for him deeply as he cared for me." Klaus said honestly.

Caroline nodded at Klaus with a small, understanding smile. She couldn't believe Klaus was finally opening up to her.

"As the years progressed we stuck together for the most part but sometimes he would run off to god knows where. I couldn't stand it, I had to know if he was safe. When he would finally return I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders. I get this feeling, this need to protect and ensure the safety of my siblings. So as you can imagine when he returned it was with great relief knowing that my younger brother was safe and sound." Klaus said honestly and looked at Caroline sadly. She could see the moisture that was beginning to form in his deep blue eyes.

Caroline scooted over to where Klaus sat at the opposite end of the couch and put her arm on his back in a soothing gesture. She felt really bad for him, because she knew how it felt to lose a family member. When she lost her father, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. If she would have never turned into a vampire, her father would be safe with Stephen in Chicago and he would be very much alive. She knew her father loved her even though she was a monster, but she still felt horrible.

"Tell me more," Caroline instructed, hoping it would make Klaus feel better.

Klaus sighed slowly and tried to focus on the topic of his brother but all he could focus on was the fact that Caroline actually cared for him at this moment.

"Elijah never was fun, he was always so boring and noble and it was so aggravating. Kol however was completely different. Kol was the fun brother and I loved hanging out with him even though I never really told him that." Klaus mumbled looking down at his folded hands, his face saddening instantly.

"He thought I wanted him dead." Klaus added.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused.

"Before your friend's brother killed Kol," Klaus explained struggling to keep his voice even. Klaus took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Kol thought I told the hunter to kill him. He thought I hated him and wanted him dead. I never wanted him to die, Caroline. I simply wanted to dagger him for a little while." Klaus said and let the tears that had been threatening to escape for a while now fall.

Caroline hesitated for a moment before taking Klaus into an embrace and he cried willingly into her shoulder. He was broken, Caroline understood.

Klaus stilled for a moment in shock at the proximity of them, debating whether to move away or enjoy the scent of her golden curls and the soft touch of her hands on his back.

"I'm really sorry for your loss Klaus. It sucks when you lose a family member, I know from experience." Caroline said sadly.

Klaus backed away slightly, all too torn with the loss of contact, and saw sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry you lost your father Caroline, was he a good man?" Klaus asked.

"Was he a good man? Most of the time, yeah." Caroline said as she took a bottle of champagne out of the bag and opened it. If she was going to have this conversation with Klaus she was going to need something to help her out. She took a large swig from the bottle and offered it to Klaus. "Would you like some?" Caroline offered with a smile.

"Yes," Klaus approved as he took the bottle from Caroline thankfully.

"I guess champagne really is our thing." Caroline said jokingly.

Klaus smirked to himself as he took a gulp from the bottle. "Finally, you admit it. I thought I'd never see the day that you would."

"Sure you did.." Caroline said playfully and nudged him softly.

"So tell me about your father." Klaus insisted, wishing to know everything he could about Caroline.

"My dad was a great man. I thought he hated me, though."

"Why?" Klaus asked with a pressing look, confused by her confession as he bought the bottle to his full lips once more.

"Back when I was a child, I thought my dad hated me because my parents would usually get into arguments on how to raise me. I thought my dad hated me even more when he found out that I was a vampire. He tried to 'fix' me by torturing me."

"It's impossible to hate you, Caroline." Klaus admitted as he took her hand in his. He instantly calmed at her touch and he was thankful for that. His mind couldn't wander from her father hurting her. How could someone even think to harm her? Klaus focused on Caroline once more to control his anger.

"I doubt that.. Back when I was human most people hated me. They thought I was some neurotic bitch that cared about no one but they were wrong. I was just un-confident and I suppose that's why I came off to be like that." Caroline said sadly trying to control her own tears from falling.

"Hey," Klaus exclaimed as he took his middle finger and placed it under Caroline's chin. He raised her face to look at him. He wanted nothing more to study her face this close. "That's not true; you are not a neurotic bitch. I meant every word I said outside of my mother's ball that evening."

Caroline nodded at Klaus sadly. "You know, this is really weird.."

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"I never thought that I would be opening up to you of all people, to be honest." Caroline admitted.

"You and me both, sweetheart, I never really talked about my siblings to anyone."

"Why were you un-confident Caroline?" Klaus asked, clearly confused that she couldn't see all the good in herself.

She sighed. "I was always second best next to Elena and it sucked. When Stefan first came into town I wanted him but he didn't want me, and then Damon came along.." Caroline announced.

"Wait, you were with Damon? Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Not really.. I thought he was hot and that was all but then he started showing interest in me, like a dumbass I flaunted to him without thinking twice about it." Caroline grunted scrunching up her face and looked away in disgust.

"Why do you look so disgusted?" Klaus asked.

"He never cared about me. I was just a plaything to him." Caroline replied and let a tear slide down her face.

"What did he do to you, Caroline?" Klaus saw the change in her demeanor immediately and asked more seriously.

"He abused me, bit me, treated me like a piece of shit and compelled me." Caroline said quickly and gasped. She let out a shaky breath when she realised what she had said. She took the bottle from Klaus' grip and drunk from it. She was nowhere near drunk enough for this conversation.

"He what?!" Klaus yelled out angrily. "I am going to kill him." Klaus snapped and jumped from the couch to the other end of the room in no time. He began to pound at the barrier separating him and the oh so pleasant death of Damon Salvatore. He was consumed with rage and would do anything he could to tear his heart from his chest.

Caroline panicked and pleaded. "Klaus, stop. Please. I didn't tell you this because I want him dead. I mean sometimes I do, but he's not so horrible."

"How could he do that to you? How old were you?" Klaus scolded.

"I don't know, I was seventeen." Caroline answered both of Klaus' questions quickly, truly she was quite startled by Klaus' reaction.

"That incompetent dick." Klaus said dangerously low. "Change of plan, when I get out of here he's my first target." Klaus promised.

Klaus was pacing the small space that he had left and was thinking of all the intricate ways to torture Damon. How could he do that? To Caroline of all people, she was the only compassionate one in this godforsaken town.

"I can tell you're thinking of ways to make Damon suffer but please don't do it." Caroline begged as she walked over to Klaus and stood in front of him, stopping him from pacing back and forth.

"Why not? He deserves pain on a scale I can't even imagine for doing those things to you." Klaus said as he faced Caroline slowly.

"I know he does, I know, but Elena loves him and therefore I can't stand by and watch him get killed. Especially knowing I was the cause."

"She doesn't love him, not really. It's just that bloody sire bond." Klaus pointed out.

"I thought so too but now I am almost certain she loves him. I still think Stefan is the better option but I want Elena to be happy and if Damon makes her happy then so be it, there's nothing we can do to change that." Caroline clarified.

"What does it matter if she loves him? I am going to kill her anyway, right after I kill her beloved and her little brother, that is." Klaus answered her with a stern look. He really shouldn't be divulging his plans to kill her best friends when she's standing right in front of him but he simply couldn't blink back the rage that surfaced when Caroline told him what she's been through. And at the hands of Damon of all people.

Caroline knew that there was no point in arguing with Klaus so she just went back to the couch and sat down. She opened the pizza box that was left abandoned on her left side with a sigh and took a slice out. She was getting hungry from all of this talking.

She bit into the pizza and a small moan escaped her mouth before she could stop it. The pizza tasted phenomenal.

Klaus turned to her immediately when he heard her moaning quietly and a smirk formed when he noticed she was eating the pizza.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, aren't you love?" Klaus asked as he went back to the couch and sat beside her.

Caroline blushed and nodded, "Want some?" Caroline offered.

"I'm alright.. I'm not very fond of pizza." Klaus explained with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline asked as her blue eyes widened in surprise. Who doesn't like pizza, she wondered.

"No, love. I am completely serious."

"How do you not like pizza? I mean come on. It's like one of the tastiest foods on Earth." Caroline stated with her mouth full, as if to reiterate her point.

"I am going to have to disagree with you on that one." Klaus said as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Try it! Come on." Caroline pleaded as she took another slice out of the pizza box and offered it to Klaus.

"No thank you." Klaus persisted.

"Please! For me?" Caroline begged and mustered up the most persuasive look she could.

"Fine, but only for you sweetheart," Klaus grumbled as he took the slice from Caroline and bought it to his mouth. He took a bite out of the pizza and he had to admit that it didn't taste as bad as it looked.

"Do you like it?" Caroline asked happily.

"Yes." Klaus said honestly.

"Victory!" Caroline yelled out.

Klaus began to laugh at how delectable Caroline looked, happy that he was in her presence and shocked that she was able to evoke even a laugh from him at a time like this.

"What's so funny?" Caroline commanded as she narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

"I just like it when you're happy, Caroline." Klaus stated simply, looking over at her with a content look.

They smiled at each other for a moment before busying themselves with the pizza they were holding, trying to divert their eyes from the other.

Maybe being stuck in here with Klaus wouldn't be so bad, Caroline thought.

* * *

There you have it! So this chapter is way better than the original so enjoy :)

Thank you Katarina again for her help :)

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the beta'd version :)

Thank you to my beta tvdbloodlust for re-reading these chapters :)

* * *

Some time later, Klaus and Caroline were done eating their pizza. As the living room of the Gilbert house began to drown in uncomfortable silence, they resumed their places on the couch. Neither knew what to do or say, completely overwhelmed by the predicament they were in. Klaus' thoughts drifted to the night's events. He was shocked by how easily he had opened up to Caroline, willingly. This girl did unimaginable things to him, things that truly terrified him.

Caroline broke the silence with a loud huff. "Ugh.. I can't believe we're stuck here." Caroline whined.

"Thanks to your little witch friend may I add." Klaus said reminded her. "But it's not so bad, not when you're here with me." Klaus added sincerely, immediately shocked by the words that had slipped from his lips.

Caroline blushed slightly, turning her head away from Klaus only to roll her eyes at his words. She couldn't help but notice the sincerity in his voice, making her blush more.

"Caroline," Klaus nagged whilst turning to face her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping she would look at him. She flinched at the unexpected contact but acquiesced. Klaus cleared his throat, "Why don't you accept my honesty?" Klaus asked.

"I do like when you're honest Klaus, trust me, it's hard to find someone who is around here. It's just.. I'm just spoken for." Caroline stated bleakly.

"How could I ever forget the Lockwood traitor. The boy carries many indiscretions if I remember, is he really so worthy of your heart?" Klaus scolded angrily.

A thought struck Caroline and before she knew it the question was past her lips. "How could you do that?" she asked and looked at Klaus straight in the eyes, a dark anger replacing her usual light.

"Pardon?" Klaus asked, not entirely sure where she was headed with her question.

"How could you kill those twelve hybrids? They were people Klaus. Without the influence of your sire bond and your petty orders, they were good people. You can't just go around killing them at your will. And let's not forget Mrs. Lockwood, how could you kill her? She did nothing to you." Caroline snapped, her body shaking with rage.

Klaus noticed this change and lowered his voice. "I had my reasons to kill those ungrateful hybrids, love. Mrs Lockwood's life on the other hand, I regret." Klaus said honestly, looking down at his hands.

"You do?" Caroline asked with her eyebrows raised. This man's anger goes up and down like a yo-yo, Caroline thought.

"Yes, she was a pleasant woman but Tyler took away a part of my family, so it was naturally necessary I took—" Klaus began to say.

"They were hardly your family Klaus. They despised you, ran from you. Feared the threats of being daggered more than once. That to me, doesn't sound too much like family." Caroline said harshly.

Klaus looked at Caroline with hurt swirling in his blue eyes, "I will not allow you or anyone for that matter to speak to me in that way, Caroline." Klaus said firmly as he hid the disappointment her words brought immediately.

"Why? You need to know the truth. You can't just live in your own little alpha male world where everything goes the way you want it to, when you want it."

"Actually I can, as I always have and I will continue to. If you have nothing else to say do us both a favor and stop talking." Klaus said looking anywhere but in Caroline's direction.

Caroline laughed loudly. "I think it's safe to remind you I don't take orders from you. Sorry to disappoint but the last time I checked I'm not sired to you." Caroline said angrily and got off of the couch, pacing the little space there was in front of the television. She had her arms crossed and passed glares in Klaus' directions from time to time, trying to be discreet. Urgh, how dare he. It was bad enough that she was stuck in here for god knows long with him, but to argue the whole way through it? Caroline sighed louder than she meant to making Klaus pay more attention to the grumpy blonde before him.

Klaus chuckled quietly, amused by Caroline's childish behavior. Did she really think he didn't notice those scowls she had been throwing his way? Klaus cleared his throat before breaking the silence.

"Believe it if you wish love, but I am actually glad you aren't sired to me." Klaus stated with a smirk and walked over to Caroline with his hands behind his back, hands clasped together.

Caroline heard Klaus; approach and dashed back to the couch, wanting to avoid his close proximity. She was trying to convince herself she was still as mad as before.

"Ah, I see you want to play cat and mouse, is that right?" Klaus asked looking playfully at Caroline with a lopsided grin plastered to his face. He really did admire her attempt to stay cross with him.

Caroline huffed and continued to glare at him through her blue eyes, trying to convey her disapproval.

"C'mon sweetheart, we had a little disagreement.. I'm over it already!" Klaus shrugged.

"I don't care if you're over it. I'm not." Caroline said, glancing through the window seeking a distraction. All she could see now was the black of night slowly creeping in. What a long day, she thought. What was supposed to be a simple apology to be rewarded by the company of her best friend she had missed so much turned into something much more.. Complicated. Whilst lost in her thoughts, she barely heard Klaus' confession.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Caroline looked up to face the hybrid and couldn't dismiss the softness in his expression.

"Fine," Caroline stated defeatedly.

"Great, now can we go back to the couch?" Klaus said lazily and smirked at Caroline, a playful expression masking his vulnerability as quickly as possible.

"Why?"

"I want to turn on the television." Klaus said.

Caroline stared at Klaus, mouth hanging open slightly with a look of sheer confusion on her face. "You watch TV?" Caroline giggled in surprise. Her mind soon delved into what TV show Klaus would possibly find interesting, she came up with nothing.

"Yes I do, on occasion. It's not my favorite pastime but it's not entirely unbearable. Why do you look so surprised?" Klaus asked curiously.

"It's just you don't seem like the type of guy that watches TV." Caroline said honestly.

"Fair enough, come on." Klaus insisted and extended his hand for Caroline take. He instantly cursed his old time ways when he noticed the look of shock Caroline was wearing. He went to retract his gesture to save himself the embarrassment of her rejection when he felt her hand in his. She looked at their intertwined hands wondering why she got this strange jolt of electricity at the touch. His hand was warm and she found comfort in it. She could have swore her undead heart skipped a beat.

Little did she know, he felt it too.

They crossed the short distance to the couch and Klaus tossed the remote to Caroline, which she caught just as it was about to hit the floor. He smirked. For a vampire she was awfully clumsy.

Neither of them seemed bothered by their close proximity on the couch.

Caroline surfed lazily through the channels and her eyes lit up when she found one of her favourite shows just starting. Caroline had been addicted to Once Upon a Time lately, completely mesmerised by the story. She turned up the volume to hear a little better.

Klaus watched silently for a few minutes, eventually making his confusion known. "What is this?" Klaus asked as he watched the show curiously.

"It's only one of the greatest shows on at the moment." Caroline said excitedly with a huge smile.

"We'll see about that.. What does it entail exactly? I have to admit I am at a loss here."

"You know all of those fairytales?" Caroline asked and when Klaus nodded she continued, "This is a show that brings them to life with their own little twist." Caroline explained eagerly.

Klaus nodded at her and looked back to the screen. A few moments later he declared, "I like that character already."

"Hook?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I think. That's the guy with the hook, right?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Caroline nudged and smirked at Klaus playfully. "Obviously that would be your favorite character." Caroline sneered and rolled her eyes at him.

He noticed her gesture. "What was that for, love?" Klaus asked as he turned to face Caroline.

"Well it's just.. Hook kind of portrays the villain, and well you are a villain in reality. You two also have sexy accents." Caroline said before she had even digested the thought. Her confession was followed by a gasp.

Klaus' smirk grew. "You think I have a sexy accent?" He pestered her, clearly enjoying the embarrassment of her slip up. He raised his eyebrows playfully when she hadn't answered straight away.

"Don't flatter yourself, Klaus." Caroline replied nonchalantly, even though she felt her cheeks begin to get hotter and that annoying blush he brought on all too often appeared again.

Klaus' eyes brightened like a child on Christmas as he continued to smirk, eventually turning back to the TV. He was surprised by this revelation. He never thought anything of his accent before now but hey, it was 'sexy'.

"God, will you stop smirking? I swear your face will stay like that." Caroline taunted.

"Shh! I am trying to watch something here, sweetheart. Or would you rather we turn this off and I recite the Old Testament in my 'sexy' accent." Klaus suggested mischievously.

Caroline tried not to react to his not so bad idea. "Don't pretend you like it."

"But I do.."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Caroline said.

By the end of the episode Caroline was upset that Belle didn't remember Rumplestiltskin. The scene where he bought her the cup broke Caroline's heart, as Belle threw it against the hospital wall and it shattered. As the episode finished, Caroline fanned her face, desperate to keep her tears from falling.

"Something wrong, love?" Klaus asked, genuinely worried.

"Belle doesn't remember him." Caroline stated.

His eyebrows drew together. "It's just a show Caroline…"

"I don't care! They are meant to be together and because of Hook she doesn't remember who she is and she certainly doesn't remember Rumplestiltskin." She sighed wearily.

"Always blaming the villain…" Klaus said whilst rolling his eyes.

Caroline glared at him but her eyes softened; it was just a show anyway.

"Why do you like them together?" Klaus questioned, trying to make more sense of her disappointment.

"I don't know, I guess I like the fact the Belle was the good girl and Rumplestiltskin was the bad guy and he tried to change for her."

"There's a wonderful symmetry to that, isn't there?" Klaus asked as his eyes lit up.

"Huh?" Caroline asked confused.

"Consider me as your Rumplestiltskin and consider yourself as Belle."

Caroline laughed out loud, "Not happening." She stated quickly.

"We'll see about that. I still have faith that one day you will come with me and we'll travel the world together." Klaus admitted shyly.

"Our relationship or whatever is not like theirs." Caroline said truthfully.

"It could be." Klaus said honestly.

"No it can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the bad guy and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't change your ways just to be with me." Caroline said.

"And if I would?" Klaus asked curiously, shocked by the intense route this conversation had taken. He tried not to show how uncomfortable this topic was making him. How vulnerable he felt.

"I don't know," Caroline said honestly.

"Well isn't this cozy." They heard an angry voice bellow from behind them.

They turned quickly, both shocked by the unexpected visitor to see a shadow walking closer to the living room. Caroline noticed before Klaus that it was Tyler.

"Tyler, this isn't what it looks like." Caroline said and scooted away from Klaus towards the edge of the couch, putting some room between them. Their legs were touching where they sat moments ago. She could only imagine what it had looked like to Tyler.

"Isn't it?" Tyler asked angrily and stepped forward.

He was about to step through the barrier when Caroline shouted out. "Wait!"

Tyler looked at Caroline, clearly confused by her outburst and Caroline went on to explain, "If you pass that line, you will be stuck in here with us."

"Stuck in there? What the hell do you mean?" Tyler called out.

"Bonnie spelled this room it's.. Just go home Tyler." Caroline begged softly, not wanting to explain the situation only to make him mad.

This whole time Klaus was standing at the far end of the couch, arms placed at his sides with his fists clenched just waiting for the boy to give him a reason to hurt him. He looked at Tyler hungrily, desperate to rip his heart from his chest. A fair price for deceiving him.

"I'm not going to leave you in there with him, Care." Tyler said disgusted as Klaus sneered at his nickname for her.

"He's being the perfect gentleman. I don't want you to be stuck in here with us." Caroline admitted, before realising just what she had said.

"Why not? Well I apologise for intruding, do you want me to leave because you're getting cozy with that douche bag?"

"Tyler, stop being so rude.." Caroline said angrily.

"I'll be as rude as I want to be." Tyler said childishly, still on the opposite side of the barrier.

Klaus was trying his best not to lash out. He could tell Caroline wished to handle this on her own but this pathetic, childish boy was really pushing the limits.

Caroline sighed defeatedly. "Just go away, Tyler. Seriously."

"Why are you acting like this, Caroline!?" Tyler shouted at Caroline angrily and Caroline flinched back.

"He just lost his brother, Tyler! He needs a friend, not an enemy." Caroline said looking back to Klaus with a somber expression. She was pleased when she noticed he was at least trying to control his anger. She smiled at him reassuringly, but his gaze never left Tyler's.

"His brother deserved to die Caroline. How do you not see that?" Tyler yelled out.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Caroline yelled ever louder than her idiotic, hot-headed boyfriend.

"No, he killed my mother and his brother got killed because of it. Karma's a bitch." Tyler said.

Klaus couldn't hold out any longer. "Don't you dare speak about my brother like that. You know nothing. Nothing! But mark my words, say another word and I promise, your heart is the first of many I will tear apart."

"You have no right to say that, Tyler." Caroline sided with Klaus.

"Are you really taking his side on this?" Tyler asked, looking at his girlfriend shocked.

"Yes, now get the hell out of here and don't make me tell you again."

"Why are you acting like a little bitch Caroline? You're my girlfriend not his."

"Do not speak to Caroline in that manner!" Klaus yelled out furiously. There was one thing he hated more than Lockwood in this situation and it was the barrier that stopped his death threats coming to life quicker than Tyler anticipated.

"I need a break." Caroline said, clearly tired from all the yelling.

"A break? You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"No, just go away. Please don't make me ask again.." Caroline mumbled.

"Why do you need a break Caroline?" Tyler insisted.

"Because you're acting like a first class jerk and I hate that you think it's alright to treat me like that!" Caroline said fiercely and looked Tyler in the eyes, illustrating how mad she really was.

"I hope you both rot in hell, and trust me you will." Tyler said before he turned away and headed towards the front door. It closed with a loud slam and they both could hear what they assumed was a plant pot being smashed outside. Caroline physically relaxed when she heard his footsteps get quieter as he retreated.

"Don't listen to him, sweetheart." Klaus spoke finally as he made his way to the couch, patting Caroline on the back.

"Why is he acting like such an asshole?" Caroline asked.

"He's jealous." Klaus said truthfully.

"Of what?" Caroline asked, confused. What could he possibly be jealous of?

"Our relationship," Klaus said and smiled to himself.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapted :)

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I was still recovering from the last episode of TVD.

I would like to thank everybody that has stuck with this fanfiction.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Our relationship? We don't have one… Not really." Caroline said as she looked down at her hands unsure of where there conversation was going.

"We can," Klaus said hopefully.

"No, I don't think we can." Caroline said sadly.

"Why not?" Klaus asked upset.

"Because you kill innocent people. You killed Tyler's mom and let's not forget about Elena's Aunt Jenna." Caroline said sadly.

Klaus bit down on his lip hard enough that it drew blood. "I had to, Caroline." Klaus said.

"No you didn't. Jenna, she didn't know what the hell was happening to her that night you killed her. She was innocent, Klaus. She was young and she had a whole life ahead of her. Did you know that Jenna and Alaric were together?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I know they were together. I found out when I was in Alaric's body. I had to kill her Caroline, I had no other choice." Klaus said.

"Are you kidding me, right now? She would still be alive today if I didn't escape that cave your warlock was keeping me in." Caroline said guiltily.

"Wait, what?" Klaus asked.

"Your warlock grabbed me and Tyler and when I woke up I was in a cave with chains on my hands." Caroline said remembering that horrible day.

"I didn't know it was you he took." Klaus said honestly.

"How would you know? You were probably preoccupied with your master hybrid plan." Caroline stated and rolled her eyes.

"I was looking for a doppelganger for over 500 years; I couldn't pass it up Caroline." Klaus said and looked her in the eyes.

"Why not?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms.

Klaus sighed and begun speaking " My mother turned away from me when she found out that I wasn't Mikael's even though it wasn't even my fault. My parents never loved me. They hated me and they wanted nothing to do with me. I was just a bastard to them. Even when my father thought I was his, he still acted like the biggest arse. I grew up in fear. On top of that my mother put a spell on me that didn't allow me to awaken my wolf side so that is why I couldn't pass it up when I found Elena."

Caroline's eyes softened as she looked at Klaus. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Klaus, I really am. No one deserves that, not even the big bad hybrid." Caroline said.

"Thank you," Klaus said sincerely. "By the way I am glad you escaped before I could sacrifice you." Klaus added.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"I fancy you Caroline and this feeling I have is something new to me." Klaus said honestly.

"So, you're telling me that you haven't liked anyone else in over a millennium?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Klaus said.

"But why?" Caroline asked not understanding why he liked her.

"I already told you before Caroline. And I'll repeat it again. You're beautiful, you're strong, and you're full of light and not many people have that. Not anymore." Klaus said.

"Thank you," Caroline said sincerely.

"You're welcome; now what would you like to do?" Klaus asked.

"You want to play some videogames?" Caroline asked.

"You play videogames?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Yes, and if I may add I am pretty damn good at it." Caroline replied and smiled.

"You continue to surprise me Caroline Forbes." Klaus said as he grabbed the two controllers from the table and gave Caroline one.

"Thank you," Caroline said.

Klaus nodded at Caroline, and Caroline turned on the television. Klaus got off of the couch and walked over to the Xbox. He turned it on and headed back to the couch.

A videogame came on and they began to play. It was similar to the computer game counter strike because of the guns. Caroline hated playing videogames that had to do with guns but at the moment she didn't mind.

"I am so going to beat you." Caroline said.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Klaus asked as he looked over at Caroline with a challenging glint.

"Maybe so," Caroline said before facing the television.

Klaus and Caroline continued to play the videogame and after it they were feeling tired.

"I need to sleep." Caroline said.

"Yeah I do to. It's been a very long day." Klaus stated as he remembered watching his brother burn.

"So how is this going to work? There is one couch and two of us." Caroline said.

"Take the couch, I'll take the floor." Klaus said as he got off of the couch and grabbed the pillow. He threw the pillow on the floor and took off his sweater. He was now wearing a plain black t-shirt with black jeans.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"Of course I am. What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed a lady to sleep on the floor?" Klaus asked.

"Not a very good one," Caroline said honestly.

"Exactly," Klaus said before he lied down on the floor. He tucked a hand under the pillow and turned looked up at Caroline. Caroline was getting comfortable on the couch when she noticed Klaus looking at her.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Just admiring your beauty," Klaus said.

"Sure you are," Caroline said and giggled softly.

Klaus chuckled and said, "I'm serious, you're beautiful Caroline."

"Thanks," Caroline said. "Good night."

"Good night, love." Klaus said before closing his eyes.

Caroline looked down at Klaus and smiled to herself. She didn't know what it was she was feeling but it was something she didn't expect to feel. She was supposed to hate him, but she didn't and that scared her.

Caroline closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Klaus woke up first. He got off of the floor and stretched. He looked over at Caroline's sleeping form and smiled to himself. She was beautiful even when she slept, he thought.

He grabbed his sweater and draped it over Caroline. He should have covered her the night before but he completely forgot to.

Caroline held onto the sweater in her unconscious state and began to stir in her sleep. She soon stopped stirring and fell back into sleep. She nestled the sweater closer to her face because it gave her a sense of security even though she was asleep.

Klaus watched Caroline in awe. She looked magnificent to him and he wouldn't mind if he woke up to seeing her every day for all eternity.

He knew that it was a long shot but he wasn't going to lose hope.

Caroline woke up about an hour later and looked around the living room and finally found Klaus facing the kitchen with a distant look on his face. She noticed that Klaus' sweater was draped over her and she removed it slowly.

She got off of the couch and walked over to Klaus quietly. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face her.

"They left his body in there." Klaus said painfully.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said.

"I am to, I know they hate me but they could have at least removed his body from the kitchen." Klaus said sadly.

"Listen to me," Caroline said. "When we get out of here we'll bury him. Okay?"

Klaus nodded silently and turned to the kitchen again. "It's going to hurt more if you continue to look at Kol's body Klaus."

"I don't care." Klaus said.

"Yes you do," Caroline said before taking a hold of his hand and walking him over to the couch.

"I should have saved him." Klaus said desperately.

"Even if you would try you wouldn't be able to. What my friends did is horrible and unforgivable." Caroline said.

"I need to avenge my brother's death Caroline. Not only Kol's but Finn's as well." Klaus said.

"I know," Caroline admitted.

"They took away two of my siblings and they didn't even think twice about it. I know I did many horrible things throughout my existence and I regret some of them."

"I know you're capable of being saved Klaus." Caroline said.

"How? There is no way in hell that I will redeem myself." Klaus admitted.

"Yes there is, I can help you if you let me."

"Why would you that?"

"Because everybody deserves a second chance." Caroline said.

"Thank you," Klaus said.

"You're welcome.

"I will help you redeem yourself as well, Niklaus." A voice from behind them said.

Klaus knew that it was Elijah before he turned around. Caroline turned to the older original with surprise.

"I'm glad you're here 'Lijah." Klaus said honestly.

"As am I,"

"How did you find out?"

"Rebekah called me."

"Oh," Klaus said.

Elijah walked into the house and was about to step into the living room before Klaus stopped him.

"Don't," Klaus said.

"Why not?" Elijah asked confused.

"The witch spelled us in here so if you come in you'll be stuck as well."

Elijah shook his head from left to right because he couldn't believe it.

"Where is Kol's body?" Elijah asked.

"In the kitchen," Klaus said sadly.

Elijah nodded and walked into the kitchen. When he saw his little brother's burnt body on the floor he sat down on the floor next to Kol's body. Elijah began to sniffle and so did Klaus.

Caroline looked at the mournful brothers' sadly. They might be dysfunctional but they still loved one another at the end of the day.

* * *

There you have it! Elijah is back and i hope this chapter didn't suck.

I would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this fanfic.

I would love to know what you thought about the last episode of tvd :)

Please Review!

~Hana 3


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I am kind of sick so it was kind of hard. I hope it doesn't suck to bad!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Elijah soon got off of the floor and turned to face Klaus and Caroline.

"Why did they kill him?" Elijah asked.

"I'm guessing they wanted to complete the hunters mark and so they committed genocide by killing Kol and every person he has ever turned." Klaus said.

"What are we going to do?" Elijah asked.

"I'm going to kill them. You could join me if you want. I'm sure you haven't ripped any organs out in a while." Klaus said with a shrug.

Caroline looked at Klaus sadly. "You're still going to kill them?" She asked.

"Yes love. I know they are your friends but I will not let them get away with this." Klaus said as he faced Caroline.

Caroline looked down at her hands and Klaus noticed her saddened expression. "I'm sorry Caroline." Klaus said.

Caroline didn't say anything and sat down on the couch.

"So, do you want to join me or what?" Klaus asked.

"I'll join you." Elijah said firmly.

"Good, I was afraid you weren't going to." Klaus said.

"And why is that?" Elijah asked.

"I thought you fancied the doppelganger."

"Well you were wrong. I only ever fancied Tatia and then there was Katarina but that didn't go anywhere." Elijah admitted.

Klaus nodded at his brother. "Elijah I need you to do something for me."

"Okay, anything." Elijah replied.

"Find a witch that could get both Caroline and I out of here." Klaus said.

"Alright Niklaus." Elijah said before he looked back at his little brother's burnt corpse. "Do you think there is a witch that could bring him back?" Elijah asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but I think so." Klaus said.

"Good." Elijah said before he picked up Kol's corpse.

"What are you going to do with him?" Klaus asked.

"I am going to put him into a coffin and if there is a witch that could resurrect him we'll get him back." Elijah said.

"Very well," Klaus said.

Elijah nodded at Klaus and Caroline before he left the Gilbert house.

Klaus sat beside Caroline and looked at her. "I have to do it Caroline."

"Will you still kill them if there is a way to resurrect Kol?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Klaus said honestly.

"If Kol was to come back then there would be no point in killing my friends." Caroline said.

"There doesn't have to be a point Caroline. Your friends tried to kill me like three times and you helped them." Klaus stated.

"I helped them because I thought it was the right thing to do." Caroline replied honestly.

"Do you still think it is the right thing to do?" Klaus asked curiously.

"No," Caroline said.

Klaus smiled at Caroline when she said this and she smiled back at him.

Klaus sighed, "Is there any chance that you might fall in love with me one day?" Klaus asked.

"There might be a chance but I can't just forget all of the horrible things you've done."

"I know," Klaus said.

"God I really hate being stuck in here." Caroline said.

"Am I really such a terrible companion?" Klaus asked wounded.

"That's not what I mean. I just hate sitting around doing nothing." Caroline replied.

"There are plenty of things to do." Klaus said mischievously.

"Ha ha, very funny." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"That isn't what I meant sweetheart. But it's interesting to know you have such a dirty mind." Klaus said as he began to laugh.

"Shut up…" Caroline said beginning to blush.

"What? I'm serious." Klaus said trying to keep his face serious but failing miserably at it.

"You're annoying." Caroline stated.

"Thank you, love." Klaus said.

"I wish I had my notebook with me." Caroline said.

"Your notebook? For what?" Klaus asked.

"I like to write. I usually carry my notebook everywhere but I forgot it."

"You write?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Yes, back when I was still human I wanted to be a journalist." Caroline said.

"Really?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, why do you look so surprised?" She asked.

"I'm not; I just like getting to know you more." Klaus said.

"Oh okay," Caroline said.

Klaus and Caroline sat in silence for the next hour and then heard the door unlocking.

Elijah came walking in with a girl by his side.

"This is Tamara, she is a witch." He stated.

"Hello Tamara." Klaus said.

The witch nodded at Klaus and looked between Klaus and Caroline curiously.

"Do you know how to undo this spell?" Klaus asked.

"No I do not." Tamara said in a small voice.

Klaus looked at Elijah questioningly. "She doesn't know how to undo the spell that is keeping you in there but she does know how to resurrect our brother." Elijah said.

Tamara nodded.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Tamara answered.

"Will it work?" He asked.

"Yes it will. May I ask why it is the both of you are stuck in there?" Tamara asked.

"The barrier is keeping us in here." Caroline answered.

"It is only meant to keep you in it." Tamara said as she looked at the Original Hybrid.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked confused.

"The girl should be free to come and go as she pleases." Tamara said.

Caroline looked at the witch questioningly and walked towards the barrier. She tried to walk passed it but it did not allow her to.

"I can't go pass it." Caroline said.

"That's strange." Tamara said.

"How do you know it was only made to keep me in it?" Klaus asked.

"I could feel it. This isn't adding up though. What is your name?" Tamara asked as she faced Caroline.

"Caroline," She answered.

Tamara closed her eyes and began to chant a spell under her breath. Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline looked at one another confused.

"Why am I stuck in here, if it is only meant for you?" Caroline mouthed to Klaus.

"I do not know, sweetheart." Klaus mouthed back.

Tamara opened her eyes and looked at Elijah. "Go in there." She said.

Elijah looked back at the witch surprised, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, go in there. I want to see if I am correct." Tamara said.

"Very well," Elijah said before he walked through the barrier.

When Elijah and Klaus were standing side by side together, Elijah turned to his brother and hugged him. Klaus hugged Elijah back. Caroline smiled at this and the witch did as well.

"Try and come out, now." Tamara said to Elijah.

Elijah nodded and walked through the barrier. He was able to get out.

"What the bloody hell?" Klaus asked not understanding why Elijah could get out and why Caroline couldn't get out.

Elijah looked at Tamara surprised. "What in the world is going on?" He asked.

"She is his mate." Tamara said.

"Mate? I'm sorry what?" Caroline asked.

"You are his mate Caroline and he is your mate." Tamara replied.

"This doesn't make any sense." Klaus said trying to hide his excitement. Caroline was his mate? How could this be?

"It does actually." Tamara said. "The reason why she is stuck in there with you is because she is the love of your life. She is there because she is getting you through all of your pain." Tamara said.

"How am I his mate? I'm not a werewolf? I thought only werewolves had mates." Caroline said.

"He is half werewolf though." Tamara said.

Klaus looked at Elijah surprised, "Are you sure you are correct Tamara?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Tamara said.

"Wow," Klaus said.

"You? Me? Mates? How? When? Why?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Klaus said honestly.

"So if I am his mate, what exactly does that mean?" Caroline asked Tamara.

"It means you are meant to be. You are the lightness to his darkness." Tamara stated.

"This is too much." Caroline said.

"Tell me about it, love." Klaus said.

"Does that mean he imprinted on me?" Caroline asked remembering she read about that in one of the Stephanie Meyer books.

"Something like that." Tamara replied.

"Holy hell," Caroline said. She couldn't believe it.

"Indeed," Klaus said.

* * *

So what do you think? It's kind of a twist. I wan't sure I wanted to write that Caroline was Klaus' mate but i decided to give it a shot. Please tell me what you think about it!

I would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this fanfic so far.

Please Review!

~Hana :D


	6. Chapter 6

The next chapter! I know I am a horrible person for keeping you lovely readers from reading the newest chapter so here it is!

I am seriously blown away by the response that this fanfic has gotten so far :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

"I can't believe this." Caroline said as she turned away from Klaus, Elijah, and Tamara. She walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"I'm sure there is a way around it Caroline. Is there a way around this whole mate thing?" Klaus asked as he looked at Tamara.

"I'm afraid not Klaus. You are each other's mates. It is meant to be." Tamara answered.

"Oh god," Caroline said as she looked down at the floor.

"How does this whole mate thing work anyway?" Klaus asked because he didn't know that this actually happened to real werewolves.

"It just happens, Klaus. You're in love with her." Tamara said.

"I knew it," Caroline said under her breath.

Klaus looked over at Caroline with raised eyebrows and looked back at Tamara. "I don't love." He stated.

"Yes you do." Tamara said.

"That's impossible," Klaus said still denying the truth. "I've been around for over 1000 years. I'm pretty sure if I knew how to love I would have found love all of those centuries ago." Klaus said to Tamara.

"You didn't find love all of those centuries ago because there wasn't a woman on the planet that was to be your mate. Caroline is your mate, Klaus. It took 1000 years but you found her and she found you." Tamara said with a smile.

"She can't stand me though." Klaus said as he looked over at Caroline with sad eyes.

"That isn't true Klaus." Caroline said softly.

"Yes it is I don't think there was ever a time where you genuinely wanted to hang out with me. You only ever did it to be a distraction." Klaus said looking at the floor upset.

"Niklaus, I'm sure that isn't all true." Elijah said.

"Yes it is," Klaus said and walked to the other end of the living room with his hands behind his back.

"Okay fine! I admit! All those times that I hung out with you was because I had a hidden agenda but at the end of those nights I felt bad about what I was doing." Caroline admitted.

Klaus looked over at Caroline and then look away from her.

"That first time at your family's ball, I went there because I wanted to make sure that Matt was fine but then we danced and talked and you showed me your art and I saw a new side to you and I liked it." Caroline said.

"You showed her your art?" Elijah asked his brother shocked.

"Yes he did, why are you so shocked?" Caroline asked Elijah.

"It's just Niklaus has never shown his art to anybody else. I mean sure he has art around the world but nobody that he personally knew would see them except our family." Elijah said to Caroline.

"I've shown other people my art…" Klaus defended himself immediately.

"No you didn't," Elijah said.

"Whatever…" Klaus said.

Caroline walked over to Klaus and stood in front of him. Klaus kept on looking anywhere but at Caroline.

"The next time was outside of the bar. My friend's needed to distract you because they wanted to kill Kol because you guys were linked. I knew it was wrong to do that but I still distracted you."

"If you knew it was wrong, why did you do it? I thought you were the one that cared for people even when you didn't really like them." Klaus said narrowing his dark blue-green eyes at her.

"Maybe I just wanted to have an excuse to see you again." Caroline said.

"Sure you did…" Klaus replied not believing what Caroline was telling him.

"Niklaus, just listen to her. Stop interrupting her." Elijah said getting frustrated with his brother's childish replies.

Klaus glared at Elijah and walked around Caroline. He went to the couch and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Elijah, perhaps we should go upstairs and talk about what we need in order to bring your brother back." Tamara whispered to Elijah.

Elijah nodded and put his arm around her. He led her up the stairs and they went into the empty bedroom.

"What will you need in order to bring Kol back?" Elijah asked.

"Not much, I need to be in an empty field, I need his body, and I need some of yours and Klaus' blood in order to complete the ritual."

"You don't need Rebekah's blood?" Elijah asked.

"No, the two of you will be fine."

"Very well then," Elijah said with a nod.

"Would you like me to do the ritual tonight, or do you want to wait until Klaus is able to get out of that barrier?" Tamara wondered.

"I need to talk it over with Niklaus. If he will not mind, we will do it tonight. The sooner we get back our brother the better." Elijah stated.

"Okay," Tamara said.

Elijah turned away from her and was about to walk towards the door when she put her hand on his arm.

"What is it Tamara?" Elijah asked confused.

"Do not go downstairs, Klaus and Caroline need to have a private discussion."

"Oh, um, yes of course." Elijah said as he cleared his throat.

"He's in love with her, you know."

"I know,"

Meanwhile Klaus and Caroline were in the living room and there was an awkward silence filling the room.

"Klaus, listen to me, please!" She pleaded.

Klaus looked up at her and she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry about all of the things I did. I know I hurt you and I am really sorry for that."

"I wasn't hurt." Klaus said trying to remain under his don't-care façade.

"Yes you were,"

"How could you possibly think that?" Klaus asked looking over at her questioningly.

"Because I know you, the real you. I know that you're hiding under a façade." She said.

"You don't know anything about me." Klaus said harshly than he meant to.

Caroline squirmed back because she hated when he acted like a first class jerk. Caroline huffed in annoyance and walked over to him. She put her hand on his lap and he looked down at her hand. It was as if his lap was on fire.

He tried to remove her soft hand from his lap but she wasn't allowing him to.

"You need to listen to me," Caroline pleaded as she looked in Klaus blue-green eyes.

"What else do you want to say Caroline?" Klaus asked in a throaty voice.

"I want to say I'm sorry I ever hurt your feelings. I thought I was doing the right thing because I wanted to protect my friends from the big bad original hybrid. I hate to admit it to myself but these past few days have been pretty fun with you around. I really wish you could just forgive me, but I know you don't forgive easily." Caroline ranted.

Klaus looked into Caroline's warm blue eyes and he put his hand on her cheek. Klaus hated that he couldn't get mad at Caroline. It made him feel weak, but at this point he didn't really care. Caroline stiffened when she felt his hand begin to caress her cheek and she looked at him confused.

"I forgive you," Klaus whispered before he leaned in. He kissed Caroline on the lips and she didn't pull away.

Caroline put her arms on Klaus' chest and she took ahold of his shirt. She pulled him closer to herself. They continued to kiss one another until they heard somebody clearing their throat. Klaus and Caroline looked over at the intruder annoyed and the intruder was Elijah. Tamara stood next to him with a smirk on her face. Finally they kissed, she thought to herself.

Klaus didn't even hear how his brother came down the stairs. He really felt like daggering him at this moment because he ruined their first genuine moment.

"What is it now?" Klaus growled out.

"Uh… I didn't mean to interrupt but we need to talk about Kol." Elijah said.

"Talk," Klaus said.

"Tamara can bring Kol back tonight but we need your permission to do so." Elijah said.

"Of course! Do it tonight. I have to talk to Kol, I have to let him know that I didn't even know that they were planning on staking him." Klaus said feeling a twinge of regret go through him. He hated how their last conversation went and he wanted to make things right with his annoying little brother because at the end of the day he loved him and he would do anything for him or for any of his siblings'.

"Okay," Elijah said.

"I need your blood Klaus." Tamara stated.

"For what?" Klaus asked looking at Tamara confused.

"In order to bring back Kol I need his family's blood. I need yours and Elijah's blood." Tamara said.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Klaus said. "Hand me a bowl, will you Elijah?"

Elijah nodded and walked into the kitchen. He began to rummage through the cabinets but he couldn't find the damn bowls.

"The bowls are in the bottom right shelf." Caroline said over Klaus' shoulder.

Elijah looked over at her and nodded. He went to the bottom right shelf and finally spotted those godforsaken bowls. He walked over to Klaus and Klaus bit into his wrist. The blood began to fall into the bowl.

"That's enough." Tamara said.

Klaus pulled down his sweater over the already healing wound and looked at Elijah with a smile on his face. "We're going to get our brother back." He said excitedly.

Elijah smiled at this and nodded.

* * *

There you have it.

Klaus and Caroline finally kissed!

Hopefully Kol will be coming back in the next chapter :)

I would like to thank everybody that followed/reviewed/favorited this story!

I am so grateful for the 100+ reviews, 200+ follows, and almost 100 favorites. I love you all 3

Please Review!

~Hana :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this chapter :)

Warning: Some Smut

* * *

Tamara and Elijah left Klaus and Caroline because it was time to start the ritual in the clearing.

"Do you think it will work?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"I hope so," Klaus said.

"So we should probably talk about what happen earlier." Caroline said referring to their kiss.

"I agree," Klaus said and took her hand into his. "Do you regret it?"

"No, do you?" Caroline asked.

"I don't, that kiss was perfect and it made me happy knowing that both of us were willing." Klaus said.

Caroline nodded at him and asked, "How long do you think the ritual will take?"

"I'm assuming it is going to take a couple of hours." Klaus replied.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" Caroline asked.

Klaus swallowed and said, "Let's just watch something." Klaus wasn't going to get carried away.

Caroline nodded and they sat down on the couch. Caroline reached for the remote that was on Klaus' side and she found herself sitting on his lap.

She quickly grabbed the remote and sat down on her own side, "Sorry," She laughed nervously.

"It is alright," Klaus said huskily. He could feel his manhood harden and he took in a deep breath. No, he said to himself.

Caroline nodded at him and turned back to the television. She turned it on and began to flip through the channels.

"There's nothing good on!" Caroline said annoyed as she threw the remote onto the coffee table.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah," Caroline answered.

"So what now?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked over at him and smiled at him playfully. Klaus was taken aback by her playful smile and he swallowed yet again.

Caroline moved closer to Klaus and they were now sitting knee to knee. Klaus turned to face her nervously and she smiled at him.

Klaus cleared his throat and got off of the couch. He went over to the other side of the living room and stood there.

"Why'd you move?" Caroline asked confused.

"I don't want us to do something that you'll regret in the morning." Klaus said honestly.

"I won't regret it, come back." Caroline said.

Klaus took a hesitant step towards her and then another one and was soon at the couch. He sat down beside her once more and turned to face her.

Caroline put her hand on Klaus' cheek and leaned into him. Klaus met her halfway and they kissed for the second time that night.

Caroline pushed him down onto the couch cushions and she was now on top of him. Klaus never liked being on the bottom and he never allowed it but for Caroline he did. He would soon switch their positions anyway.

They continued to kiss one another only breaking apart because Klaus had to remove his sweater and shirt. Caroline helped him remove his sweater and then his shirt.

Klaus was now half naked and Caroline looked down at his abs appreciatively. Caroline noticed that he had a tattoo on his left arm that connected to the side of his chest.

His tattoo looked great. It was a feather and then there were birds breaking apart from it.

"I like your tattoo." Caroline stated.

"Thank you," Klaus said with a smile and then bought her face down to his and connected their lips.

Klaus switched their positions and she was now lying on her back. She smiled up at him and her eyes looked lustful just like Klaus' did.

Caroline began to remove her black sweatshirt and Klaus helped her. She had on a tank top underneath and he helped her remove it as well.

He stared down at her body in awe. She looked magnificent, he thought.

She wore a regular black bra underneath but it still made her look wonderful. She didn't need lingerie in order to make her attractive, he thought to himself.

"You're beautiful," Klaus breathed out.

Caroline smiled up at him and said, "Thanks,"

Klaus nodded and kissed her once more. After a while Caroline began to tug at Klaus' jeans.

"Patience love," He said as he smiled down at her. He could feel himself hardening quickly but he wasn't going to rush this night. He would endure the torture until he thought it was time for them to become one.

Klaus snapped Caroline's bra hook off and threw it to the floor. He put his lips to Caroline's breast and gave it a little bite with his human teeth. Caroline moaned and Klaus smirked. He liked hearing the sound of Caroline moaning. He then moved to her other breast and showed it the same attention as he did with the other.

"Klaus come on," Caroline breathed out.

"Soon," He said against her breast.

He then began to pepper kisses down her torso and once he was finished Caroline switched their positions.

"Fighting for dominance are we?" Klaus asked a light smirk appearing on his lips.

"Hell yeah," Caroline said.

Caroline unbuckled Klaus' belt and then she unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them down and Klaus helped her remove them. Once Klaus' jeans were off she pulled down his boxer briefs. Klaus' erection was now out in the open and Caroline's eyes widened as she took in his length.

"I'm assuming you like what you see." Klaus said.

Caroline didn't answer him and she opened her mouth and took in his tip. She then took in as much as his length that she could take and began to suck on it.

Klaus groaned in pleasure and Caroline continued to suck on his cock with concentration. Caroline bit down on his cock with her fangs and she drew blood. Klaus could feel himself get harder if it was even possible.

"That's enough, sweetheart." Klaus growled out.

Caroline removed her mouth from his length and she looked over at him with her vampire face and she could see his eyes go dark with lust and need. Klaus saw Caroline's vampire face for the first time and he thought it was the most beautiful thing ever.

Klaus switched their positions and now he was the one pulling down Caroline's sweatpants and underwear. He could feel how wet she was and he grinned.

Once they were both fully naked Klaus looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," Caroline said.

Klaus didn't need to be told twice. He thrust into her and she cried out in pleasure. He continued to move inside her until he felt her walls clench. Caroline cried out as her climax took over her. She curled her toes and she cried out again. Klaus could feel himself getting ready for release and he did just that. He hit his climax shortly after Caroline did and then he removed his length from inside her. He held himself up because there was no space for him to lie down.

"Again," Caroline said.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded and Klaus got into his ready position. He slammed back into her hard and Caroline moaned. He continued to move in and out of her until she climaxed another few times. Klaus climaxed a few times as well and then he got out of her. Caroline kissed him and then turned to the side. There was some space left for Klaus to lie down and so he did.

He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hair and he could hear Caroline's even breathing. She was asleep and so he decided to close his eyes. He would remember this day for all eternity because it was one of the greatest days in his whole existence.

Tamara and Elijah were at the clearing and Tamara was setting everything up. She drew a triangle in the center and Klaus laid Kol's body down.

Elijah walked over to the other side and Tamara made her way into the triangle. She put the blood of the Mikaelson's around Kol's body and she began to chant, "Vesmatos…."

The fire that was coming from the candles sprung to the sky and then bounced back and stopped near Kol's body.

The blood was now fully contained with fire.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked not understanding what was happening.

Tamara didn't answer him because she was still in a trance and once she opened her eyes the fire was gone and the burnt corpse was now coming back to life.

Elijah's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed his brother getting his coloring back, "You did it," He breathed out.

"I did," Tamara said as she walked out of the triangle and stood beside Elijah.

"How long will it take?" Elijah asked.

"A few minutes," Tamara answered.

"How could I ever repay you Tamare?" Elijah asked his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Just tell Niklaus not to hurt the girl. She is too pure and if he hurts her I will personally find him and kill him."

"He'll never hurt her Tamara, Niklaus is in love with Caroline and when he is in love he doesn't do anything that could jeopardize it."

"Very well then, I must get going now." Tamara said as she grabbed her things.

"Very well," Elijah said.

Tamara walked away from Elijah and Elijah went into the triangle. He sat down beside Kol and waited until he would awake.

Kol began to stir and then his eyes opened.

"Where am I?" Kol asked as he looked around the clearing and then back at Elijah.

"I'll explain everything later, come now Kol." Elijah said as he got off of the ground.

Kol got off of the ground shakily and Elijah helped him. Kol was starving.

"We'll find you something to eat, we must go to Niklaus now."

"He wanted to kill me." Kol said remembering .

"No he didn't. You must listen to him little brother. Niklaus loves you and he would never wish anything bad to happen to you."

Kol looked at Elijah doubtfully but continued to walk with him.

Once they made their way to the Gilbert household they stepped inside. Kol went into the living room and spotted two naked people lying side by side.

Kol burst out laughing as he recognized Klaus and Caroline together.

Klaus' eyes shot open and so did Caroline's.

"You're back," Klaus breathed out.

"Was I interrupting something?" Kol said as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

There you have it! So Klaus and Caroline finally did the deed and Kol is back! :)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Hope you like it, and yes i think this was a rather fast update :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Once they made their way to the Gilbert household they stepped inside. Kol went into the living room and spotted two naked people lying side by side.

Kol burst out laughing as he recognized Klaus and Caroline together.

Klaus' eyes shot open and so did Caroline's.

"You're back," Klaus breathed out.

"Was I interrupting something?" Kol said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother and covered Caroline's bare body.

"I'm glad you're back but do you think you could maybe go outside for a moment?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Yeah sure," Kol said with a shrug.

He turned away from the two of them and left the barrier and both Elijah and him went outside and stood on the porch.

"So um, when did that happen?" Kol asked Elijah.

"I'm assuming it was recently." Elijah said.

"Last time I saw the two of them together she couldn't stand him, so what changed?" Kol asked.

"Your death?" Elijah assumed.

"My death?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, the Gilbert boy staked you in the heart with the white oak stake and the witch put a barrier in the living room so now Klaus and Caroline are stuck in there until the spell lifts."

"So if it is a barrier then how did I get out?" Kol asked confused.

"Tamara, the witch that brought you back concluded that the barrier was only supposed to keep Klaus in there but Caroline is stuck in there as well because they're mates."

"I beg your pardon?" Kol asked. Klaus had a mate, and it was Caroline?

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either but it's the truth."

"So you're telling me, that after 1000 years Klaus finally found his mate?" Kol asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Elijah replied.

"Is Caroline okay with that?" Kol asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'm assuming she is, because of what we just saw." Elijah said as he straightened out his suit.

"I've missed you Elijah, I really have." Kol said honestly.

"As have I little brother," Elijah said as he embraced Kol.

"I can't believe this." Caroline said as she slipped on her discarded articles of clothing.

"I apologize on Kol's behalf." Klaus said as he walked over to Caroline and kissed her on the lips softly and carefully.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus and brought him closer to herself.

Caroline moaned as Klaus' tongue darted into her mouth.

"We're still here," Kol sang from the outside.

Klaus huffed and stepped away from Caroline.

"He just got back and he's already starting to annoy me." Klaus whispered.

Caroline laughed and finished dressing herself up.

"At least you have a second chance with your brother Klaus." Caroline said.

"I know I'm really glad he's back." Klaus said honestly.

"Aw," Kol said as he zoomed into the living room and hugged Klaus.

Klaus was taken aback by the hug but he didn't step away.

"I never wanted to kill you Kol, not permanently at least." Klaus said.

Elijah stepped into the living room area and smiled at Caroline. Caroline smiled back at him because she liked seeing the Mikaelson brothers' on good terms.

"But you wanted to dagger me?" Kol asked.

"Yes," Klaus said ashamed of himself. "I'll never dagger you Kol, I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Nik." Kol said.

"I'll keep this promise. Knowing that you were gone forever allowed me to think about all of my past mistakes. I shouldn't have daggered you, any of you." Klaus said as he looked over at his older brother Elijah.

Elijah nodded at Klaus in forgiveness and Caroline smiled at the three men.

"You guys' are lucky to have one another." Caroline stated.

"Why thank you, darling. Welcome to the family." Kol said.

"Huh?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah filled me in on the details." Kol said.

"Oh," Caroline said as she nodded.

Kol ginned at Caroline boyishly and then turned to his brothers'.

"Where is Rebekah?" Kol asked.

"She's on the island with the others." Klaus said.

"Oh no," Kol said.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"She's in danger, they all are." Kol said.

"What? Why? They went there to get the cure." Caroline said.

"They shouldn't have done that. Silas will kill them all."

"Elijah we have to go there, we need to save them."

"Them?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Kol said.

"The Gilberts killed you Kol, why do you want to save them?" Klaus asked confusion evident in his voice.

"It's better they get saved than Silas awakening. I haven't forgiven them for what they did but I understand why they did it." Kol said as he went into the kitchen.

He was starving and he looked into the refrigerator. He took out a blood bag and drank it.

"And why is that?" Elijah asked.

"I was going to cut Jeremy's arms off. Elena told Jeremy to kill me because she wanted to protect him. I know that at the end of the day you two would save me in a heartbeat, and you did." Kol said.

"Are you sure you want to this Kol?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," He said firmly.

"I hate being stuck in this living room. I feel useless." Klaus scoffed.

"You aren't useless Nik, you have a beautiful woman by your side so I think that you should take advantage of your alone time." Kol said.

"I like him," Caroline said as she smiled at Klaus.

"Don't we all." Klaus said.

"So what's the plan?" Elijah asked.

"We go there and we find them. We'll force them to come back if they say no." Kol said.

"Can I help in anyway?" Caroline asked.

"Call that ravishing tanned beauty. Tell her to talk some sense into those friends of yours." Kol said.

"Okay," Caroline said as she took out her cell phone. She hoped that there was service on that island.

She dialed Bonnie's number and Bonnie answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey Bonnie, it's me." Caroline said.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, have you found the cure yet?" Caroline asked.

"No," Bonnie answered.

"Good," Caroline said.

"Good? How is that good?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You're all in danger." Caroline said.

"And you know this how?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Kol,"

"Kol? I thought Jeremy killed him."

Caroline put the phone on speaker phone and Kol heard what Bonnie said last.

"Hello there, dear Bunny." Kol said as he smirked.

"How are you alive?" Bonnie asked confusion evident in her voice. She could feel butterflies form in her stomach and she didn't know why. She hated him.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that all of you are in danger. I've been around for 1000 years and when I say you're in danger I mean it."

"Why should I trust you?" Bonnie asked.

"I trust them Bonnie. They want to help." Caroline said into the phone.

"Them? Who else is there?"

"Klaus and Elijah," Caroline answered.

"Why are you with Klaus? He's stuck in the living room."

"So am I," Caroline said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a long story, but Bonnie you have to trust me. Please," Caroline begged.

"How do you expect me to make them listen? Damon and Stefan are hell bent on getting that cure for Elena and Shane is making them want to find it."

"You need to kill this Shane guy." Kol said.

"What?" Bonnie asked with disbelief.

"Silas has him under his spell. He'll lead you the cave and then you'll die. If you don't die Jeremy will."

"Jeremy? He's in danger?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, in order for Silas to awaken he needs to drain a hunter or a witch. If you want to save his life, you need to listen to us." Kol said.

"Okay, I'll listen to you. But I still don't trust you."

"I expected that much. Get rid of Shane as soon as possible or at least try to cleanse him."

"How do you know this all?"

"I've had many witch friends." Kol answered.

"If you're lying to me, I'll kill you myself."

"Let's not make threats, shall we Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus…" Bonnie said.

"Yup," Klaus answered.

"I like you Bunny, very much so actually. The feistiness is definitely a turn on." Kol said as he grinned.

"Shut up, you tried to kill me." Bonnie said.

"And your little boyfriend did kill me, so I think we're even now." Kol said.

"Not even close," Bonnie said before she hung up on them.

Kol grinned at his brothers' and Caroline and they shook their heads.

"You think they'll listen to her?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Caroline said.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and boy am i glad that Kol is back.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter :) I am so so sorry for the long wait!

I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence some how.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Bonnie sat around her friends nervously and they looked at her confused.

"Bon, what's going on?" Elena asked worriedly and Stefan nodded.

"We need to leave." Bonnie replied immediately. She didn't trust vampires but she knew that what Kol was saying was true.

Bonnie looked over at Shane who stood on the shore throwing rocks into the water. She sighed and turned to face the group around her. Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy sat near her with confused looks on their faces.

"I am not leaving this godforsaken island without the cure." Rebekah spat.

"Finding that cure is going to get us all killed." Bonnie said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie looked over at Rebekah and said, "You need to know something."

"What?" Rebekah wondered.

"Your brother Kol is alive. He's with Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline right now." Bonnie said quickly.

"What!?" Elena and Damon yelled.

Shane looked over at them confused and Bonnie told them, "Lower your voices! Shane is possessed by Silas. We need to leave her without trouble."

"So what do you recommend we do?" Stefan asked.

"Hold up… My brother is alive?" Rebekah asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes,"

"If you are lying to me, I swear to god I will snap your neck right here and now." Rebekah said dangerously low.

"If you don't believe me, call Caroline's phone." Bonnie said as she handed Rebekah her cell phone.

Rebekah looked at Bonnie with narrowed eyes but took the phone anyway. She went into the phonebook and when she finally found Caroline's number she clicked it. Rebekah put the phone to her ear and waited for somebody to answer.

"Hello?" Caroline asked on the other end of the line confused.

"Caroline," Rebekah acknowledged.

Caroline looked between the three brothers and Kol extended his hand for the phone. Caroline gave him the phone and he put it to his ear.

"Greetings from the dead," Kol greeted.

"Kol," Rebekah breathed out shocked.

"Did you miss me?" Kol asked as a grin formed on his lips. He knew that Rebekah couldn't see him but he couldn't help it.

"How?" Rebekah asked.

"Just like that little sister. Do make sure you come back here as soon as possible, alright?" Kol asked.

"Why do you want us to leave the island without the cure?"

"If Silas is released he will kill all of you." Kol warned.

"How do you know that?" Rebekah wondered.

"I told you Rebekah, many times actually. Throughout the centuries the witches and I gathered… we gathered because we wanted to make sure that nobody would find out about the cure."

"I want to be human though." Rebekah whined.

"Do you really? You want to be fragile, and powerless? Do you really want to die of old age?" Kol asked.

"Yes… if it means that I will be able to have my own family I'd do it."

"You have family Rebekah." Kol said quietly.

"We haven't been a family for a long time."

Klaus and Elijah frowned at one another when they heard their little sister say that. She was right, they thought.

"We could fix that Bekah. Just come home!" Kol told her.

"Alright, alright!" Rebekah replied defeated.

"Come to the Gilbert household with the rest of the Scooby Gang, alright?"

"Alright," Rebekah said as she hung up.

"Did he just call us the Scooby Gang?" Damon asked.

"Yup," Stefan nodded.

"We need to leave. Now."

"Leave? Where do you think you're going?" Shane asked as he went over to them.

"Back home. Something came up and we're needed there." Stefan told Shane.

"No. We can't leave! Not yet. We need to find Silas and the cure."

"I'm sorry Shane; we'll need to choose another time." Bonnie told him.

"You're not going anywhere." Shane cried out.

"I beg your pardon?" Damon asked as he got all up in Shane's face.

"I said you're not going anywhere. Silas won't let you."

"Newsflash Professor McCreepy, Silas is dead. He has been for the past two millennia's."

"I won't let you go."

"I'd love to see you try and stop us." Damon laughed.

"Shane… nobody has to get hurt. We'll come back." Bonnie told him soothingly.

"You're lying!" Shane shouted as he looked around the group.

Jeremy and Elena sat silently as they watched the conversation unfold. Elena didn't even want the cure and she wasn't about to risk Jeremy's or anybody else's life for her own selfish needs.

Elena huffed and stood up.

"Shane, you either come with us peacefully or we leave you here." She threatened.

"You won't leave me here. Bonnie will lose herself to the expression if I am not there to help her through it."

"I don't think I will need your help Shane." Bonnie told him. If Kol knew so much about Silas then she was sure that he knew how to control her expression.

Damon looked over at Bonnie and Bonnie nodded. Damon bit into Shane's neck and drained him from an inch of his life.

Shane fell to the floor in an unconscious heap and the others scrambled to their feet.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Rebekah told them.

They nodded and ran towards the boats. Once they were settled into the boats they let out their breaths.

"I'm sorry Elena." Bonnie told her.

"It's fine. I don't want the cure anymore."

"You don't?" Damon asked.

"No, if I would have to choose between the cure and the safety of my friends and family I would choose the safety of my friends and family."

Jeremy smiled at his older sister and put his arm around her. Elena hugged him and Rebekah sighed. If only her family was like Elena's, she thought.

Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline sat in the living room impatiently.

"So Caroline, do tell me how it is you made my brother fall in love with you."

"Kol," Klaus warned.

"I am just trying to make conversation with my future sister-in-law." Kol defended.

"Kol… Klaus and I aren't getting married… not yet at least." Caroline told the younger Mikaelson.

"You want to get married eventually?" Klaus asked as he perked up and stared at his Caroline.

"I don't know." Caroline laughed nervously.

Klaus smiled and put his arm around Caroline. Caroline nuzzled into Klaus' neck and sighed.

Elijah shook his head and Klaus noticed.

"Is there a problem dear brother?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

"Nope, there is no problem. I am just not used to seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Happy," He said honestly.

"Well Elijah, Caroline makes me happy." Klaus smiled and his dimples showed.

"Just like Katarina makes me happy." He whispered.

"Why did you mention the doppelgangers name Elijah?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Klaus only caught Katherine's name.

"No reason," Elijah lied.

"He's in love with the manipulative bitch, you idiot." Kol said and huffed.

"You're in love with Katarina? Since when?" Klaus asked as his eyebrows rose even further.

"I'm not in love with her." Elijah pretended.

"You're lying to me. I don't take kindly to lies Elijah and you of all people should know that." Klaus warned.

"What do you want me to tell you, Niklaus? Katarina and I can't be together because you are going to kill her the moment you see her." Elijah sighed and got off of the couch. He began to pace the small area sadly.

"She ruined my plan, Elijah. She deserves to die."

"She didn't ruin your bloody plan! She was a human girl and a teenager at that. She was afraid and so she did what she thought was best… she ran."

"A teenager, huh? If she was such an innocent little teenager she wouldn't have given birth out of wedlock but she did. She isn't innocent Elijah. She never was." Klaus told his brother the truth.

"It doesn't matter to me Niklaus. I love her." Elijah admitted.

"Does she love you?" He asked.

"Yes," Elijah answered.

"Are you sure about that? She isn't just screwing with you? Look at your life and look at your choices Elijah." Klaus said as he rolled his blue-grey eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that way." Elijah warned while his hands were behind his back.

"Well you better bloody tolerate it. If you were to tell me that you were in love with the Bennett witch or a human I would give you my blessing but Katarina? I can't do it."

"Bonnie is mine." Kol warned.

Klaus and Elijah shot angry looks at Kol and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Just saying…" He added before looking down at the ground. Kol wanted the Bennett witch for himself because he felt something for her. Kol never felt anything for anybody in the past five hundred years. The last time he ever felt something for a woman was back in the 16th century. She was a witch and her name was Natasha. He fell in love with her instantly. Natasha wouldn't give Kol the time of day in the beginning but he continued to press her until she did. They fell in love and then Natasha was ripped away from him brutally. Natasha was killed and Kol couldn't do anything to save her.

Kol's siblings didn't know about this girl because Kol kept her secret. Klaus was in his killer phase back then and if Klaus was to find out about Natasha he would kill her immediately. Kol didn't tell Elijah about her because he knew that Elijah was to torn up because of the loss of his Katarina. Kol and Rebekah never really got along so he wasn't about to tell her his secret. Finn was still in a box so he wasn't exactly the best listener.

Kol took in a shaky breath and released it. He could feel his eyes begin to water and he cleared his throat. He was not going to start crying in front his older brother's and Caroline.

Caroline smiled as she looked over at Kol. So he was interested in Bonnie after all, she concluded.

"Why can't you just forget about what happened five hundred bloody years ago?" Elijah asked irritated.

"Because I do not forget." Klaus answered dangerously low.

"If you were to kill Katarina in that sacrifice you wouldn't have been in Mystic Falls right now. You wouldn't have met the love of your life."

"I would have met Caroline eventually." Klaus defended.

"You would love her as a human?" Elijah asked as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" Caroline asked.

"Katarina told me one night." Elijah answered her.

"Klaus… maybe you should grant Katherine her freedom." Caroline offered.

"Now why would I do that, love?" Klaus asked.

"Everybody deserves to be with their one true love." She simply stated.

"Katherine doesn't deserve to be happy. She's a psychotic bitch that only cares about herself." Klaus told Caroline.

"Maybe Katherine doesn't deserve to be happy but Elijah does. Elijah is your brother. He is your flesh and blood and he stood by your side for the past millennia. Don't you want him to be happy?" Caroline questioned.

"I… I guess… But with Katherine? She'll ruin him." Klaus said to his Caroline.

"If she does anything to harm Elijah you will kill her. I know you Klaus. Family above all is the motto in the Mikaelson family isn't it?" Caroline asked.

"It is," The three of them answered.

"So there you have it." Caroline told him and smiled at him.

"What will it be, Niklaus?" Elijah asked hopefully. Caroline truly was a special girl, he thought.

"Be with her if you want but if she does anything! Anything at all, I will kill her and you won't stop me. Do you understand me?"

Elijah nodded and the front door opened.

"Here goes," Caroline told the three Mikaelson men.

"Here goes," They agreed.

* * *

There you have it!

So? Did you guys like it? Hate it? Eh? Stop writing? Update faster?

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update! Please forgive me for the wait!

I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

"Here goes," Caroline told the three Mikaelson men.

"Here goes," They agreed.

When the group entered the living room they looked over at the four people that stood in the living room.

Kol and Elijah stepped out and said, "Welcome back."

Rebekah ran into Kol's arms when she spotted him and hugged him tightly.

"You—I thought you—were dead." Rebekah stuttered as she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I was…" Kol laughed. "Did you actually mourn my death, or did you throw a party?"

"Of course I mourned you! You're my bloody brother."

"I know I am, but we never really got along…"

"I know, but you're still my brother and truth be told I am glad you're back."

"I am indeed," Kol said as he grinned at her. "To ruin your life." He added as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"That's the Kol I love to hate…" Rebekah rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him.

"Caroline why are you standing next to him?" Elena questioned.

"I can't get out." Caroline told her and shrugged.

"How did Elijah and Kol get out?" Elena wondered and the Salvatore brothers nodded.

"Get comfortable, because this is a pretty long story." Caroline sighed and Klaus nodded.

"We're all ears, Blondie." Damon smirked as he pulled out a chair and pulled Elena to him. She sat on his lap and looked over at Stefan wearily.

"Don't worry about it." Stefan said as he pulled Rebekah onto his lap.

Kol and Elijah looked between the two curiously and Klaus laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, my brothers. Stefan and Rebekah are back to shagging."

"Back to shagging?" Kol questioned.

"When you were in a box, Stebekah here had a thing." Klaus announced as he laughed. When Klaus and Caroline were alone they continued to watch Once Upon a Time and Caroline called Emma and Captain Hook, Captain Swan.

Two days ago:

_"Captain Swan is the cutest!" Caroline announced._

_"Captain Swan?" Klaus questioned._

_"Oh, right. You're a one thousand year old Hybrid. Anyway the blonde chick from Once Upon a Time is named Emma Swan and the pirate is named Killian Jones but is known as Captain Hook." _

_"I'm lost." Klaus told her._

_"Oy… Okay, anyway… Today people that like a couple on a TV show are called shippers."_

_"Shippers? As in they are a part of a ship?" He questioned._

_"Something like that, but not in the literal sense." Caroline told him._

_"So in what sense?" He asked her as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

_"You're impossible." She sighed._

_"I want to know. Come on, love. Tell me." _

_"The point is the shippers put two names together. Like mine and yours, if we were in a TV show would probably be Klaroline or Caroklaus."_

_"I like Klaroline better." Klaus declared._

_"Why?"_

_"Because of the 'K' of course." He said as a grin broke out on his face._

_Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV._

_"Do you get it?" She asked him as she watched the remainder of the show._

_"I guess…" Klaus admitted._

_"Good," Caroline smiled. "Now shut up and let me watch." _

_Klaus chuckled but stayed silent for the rest of time._

Present:

"Did you just call us Stebekah?" Stefan frowned.

"Yeah I did, it's something Caroline taught me in our time here." Klaus told him.

"Wait, hold up. I'm really confused right now." Kol said.

"Why?" Klaus asked him.

"I assumed that you met the Salvatore brothers when you first came to Mystic Falls to break your curse."

"You've missed quite a lot, little brother. Back in the twenties Stefan was known as the Ripper and Rebekah and I met him in Chicago."

"The Ripper? Really?" Kol wondered.

"Yeah," Stefan chimed in.

"What happened to you? It seems like you used to be a lot of fun but now… not really."

"I changed." Stefan simply said.

"Enough about my brother. Kol, I thought I recognized you the night of the ball."

"Yeah… Probably because you saw me the night before the ball, when Elijah removed the dagger from my heart."

"No, I met you earlier on. I just can't remember where."

Kol scrunched his nose up and thought about why Damon thought he knew him.

"1864." Kol said.

"You were in Mystic Falls in 1864?" Stefan asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was, yeah." Kol answered.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked.

Klaus remembered Kol telling him that he was going to travel Europe on his own back then.

"I had some business that I had to attend to."

"And what was that business?" Elijah asked just as confused as Klaus.

"I was keeping an eye on Katherine, okay?" Kol admitted.

"Katherine? My Katherine?" Elijah asked bemused.

"Yeah, yeah… She wasn't your Katherine at the time, though."

"Kol! You knew I was looking for her! You knew that I wanted to tear her throat out and you lied to me?" Klaus roared.

"Yes, Nik. I lied but only because Katherine confused me."

"Just like she confused both my brother and I." Damon shook his head.

Stefan nodded and waited for Kol to continue his story.

"Katherine was beautiful; I wanted her for myself so I got her."

"You know she was with the both of us during that time, right?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I know… She was actually with the Lockwood man as well." Kol shrugged.

"What a whore." Damon said amused as he shook his head.

Elijah's hands balled into fists and he wanted to knock in the Salvatore's teeth. Caroline looked over at Elijah and could see his cheeks beginning to flush in anger.

"Elijah…" Caroline warned.

Elijah turned to Caroline fiercely but his gaze softened when he saw Caroline smiling at him reassuringly.

"Guys… Maybe we should stop talking about Katherine." Caroline announced.

"Why? She's a fucking whore." Damon spat as he remembered what the bitch put him through.

Elijah's hands began to itch because he wanted to rip the older Salvatore's heart out.

"Damon, you shouldn't be talking." Caroline said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Blondie?" Damon asked as he came forward.

"Come through the barrier and you're a dead man." Klaus warned him, his voice dangerously low.

Damon laughed but backed away. "Tell me what you meant." He said to Caroline.

"Elena, I don't mean to be rude but your boyfriend is a man whore. Deny it all you want but it won't change his past."

"How am I a man whore?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Caroline questioned as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Go ahead." Damon shrugged as he motioned for her to continue.

"Let's start off with when you came to Mystic Falls. " Caroline said.

"Let's,"

"I was human and I was stupid so you took advantage of me. You used me as your personal blood bag and you took advantage of my body..."

"Last time I checked you were the one that threw yourself at me."

"I threw myself at you because I didn't know what you were."

"If you did. Would that have made a difference?" Damon asked.

"No."

"That's a lie."

"Enough! Talk to Caroline like that again and I will make good on my promise." Klaus earned him.

"Klaus, hold on. I'm not finished yet." Caroline said as she faced him.

"You're going to let that bloke talk to you like that?" Klaus questioned.

"No, but I do want to continue my little observation."

"Do continue, by all means." Damon spat in her direction.

"Oh I will." Caroline smiled at him innocently.

"The next person was Rose." Caroline clarified.

Damon sucked in a breath and looked down at the floor sadly.

Caroline noticed Damon's reaction and realized that Rose wasn't just a body that warmed his bed.

"Rose?" Elijah questioned.

"Yeah," Caroline told him.

Elijah nodded and looked over at Damon.

"You cared about her?" Elijah asked him.

"Yes," Damon confessed.

"Shit..." Caroline muttered.

"Blondie, is there anybody else you want to add in?" Damon questioned her.

"Forget it." Caroline shook her head.

Damon nodded and excused himself. When Damon was outside Caroline looked over at Elena embarrassed.

"Did you really have to put him on the spot like that?" Elena questioned angrily.

Caroline shook her head and Klaus entwined his fingers with hers and she let him.

The group looked down at their joined hands and then at their faces.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she motioned to their joined hands.

"You remember how I told you it was a bit complicated as to why everybody else could get out of the barrier and I couldn't?"

"Yeah…" Bonnie nodded.

"Okay… well, here goes…" Caroline said nervously.

Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand in a comforting matter and she looked over at him with a smile.

"Did you compel her?" Stefan shouted from where he sat.

"No he didn't." Caroline said.

"Then why are you answering? Why isn't he answering?" Stefan questioned.

"Rest assured mate, I would never compel Caroline." Klaus said finally speaking up.

"That's a lie! You compelled me back in the twenties." Stefan said.

"Yes, I did. For your own safety."

"Don't pretend like you gave a shit about me." Stefan snapped.

"Of course I gave a shit about you. You were like my brother." Klaus defended himself.

"Brothers don't compel each other." Stefan told him pointedly.

"Stefan, you probably still don't understand but Rebekah and I couldn't be killed. You however… That's a different story." Klaus stated.

"How is it a different story?" Stefan asked.

"If you were to go with us, Mikael would have killed you."

"Nik, don't even start." Rebekah told him.

"Start what?" Klaus questioned his little sister.

"You kept me in a box for ninety years!"

"I kept you in a box for ninety years because I wanted to protect you!"

"Like you said… We couldn't nor can be killed. I would have been able to take care of myself."

"I know… I know."

"Then why did you dagger me? Why did you take ninety years out of my immortal life?" Rebekah asked him.

"Because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? Mikael killing me?"

"No… I was afraid that Mikael would take you away from me. We all know that you were always his favorite."

Rebekah's doe blue eyes softened at Klaus' confession and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nik." Rebekah reassured him.

Klaus nodded and Bonnie spoke up, "I'm glad that, that was resolved but can the two of you please tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Yes," Klaus and Caroline said in unison.

"I'll start." Caroline told Klaus and the others.

"So, it all started when I walked in a couple of days ago. Elena, I came because I wanted to make up. You're one of my best friends and I didn't want to have a friendship get thrown out the window because of a falling out…"

Elena nodded at the blonde and Caroline continued.

"When I was on the patio, I smelled something burned and the door was open. I came in and there was a man on the floor—Klaus—I thought it was Matt so I quickly ran into the living room and imagine my surprise when I saw it was Klaus."

"Wait, I don't understand… Why are you still stuck in their?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm guessing you guys don't want to hear the whole story of how Klaus and I bonded so I guess I'll get to the good part."

"Our bonding was the good part… Or at least one of them." Klaus smiled at her and Caroline nudged him softly.

"The point is Elijah called a witch."

"A witch? Which one?" Bonnie asked Elijah.

"Her name is Tamara." Elijah told her.

Bonnie nodded and motioned for Caroline to continue.

"Tamara told Elijah to enter the barrier and he did and then she asked him to get out. When Elijah got out, Tamara knew why I was stuck in the living room with Klaus."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Klaus' mate." Caroline admitted.

The groups eyes widened in surprise and Caroline shifted from one foot to the other. Would her friends understand? She didn't know.

* * *

There you have it! Another cliff hanger I know... I'll try and update sooner because this story is coming to an end.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
